


under heaven reconstruction

by orphan_account



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, because jin is nii-san's qtie pie, childhood!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragna is always pushing himself, and Jin wants to be the one to protect him too, even though he's younger. So he tries to take care of him in his own little ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ragna tires himself out from errands and comes home exhausted as crazy. He lumbers upstairs and lands on their bed in a mess, groaning from how stiff his bones were from the day's work. His only job for today was for a paperboy, but he had to trudge up a hilltop and help an old man with finding his escaped pet, which was unfortunately a cat. He was running all over the field like an idiot for about half an hour before he finally caught it and returned it to his owner, but he still had to walk all the way home. 

Jin runs up to him frantically, his face contorted with worry. "Nii-san, are you okay?"

Ragna's response is simply a crude, "Yeah. No shit."

Jin doesn't take that answer as a yes, though. He rushes downstairs to Sister and asks if she could help him cook some udon because he knows that's Ragna's favorite food. She happily obliges, and does the preparations while Jin does his best to slice the carrots without getting cut. They're done within fifteen minutes, and Jin puts the bowl on a tray and thanks Sister, giving her an appreciative smile. She pats her head, returning the smile with her own, and gestures him to go.

He carefully tiptoes upstairs to their shared room, and shoulders the door gently. Wan light creaks across the floor as he whispers, "Nii-san?"

Ragna looks up, his eyes barely open, a vexed scowl on his face. "What is it, Jin?"

Jin slightly cringes at his brother's harsh tone, but says, "I cooked dinner for you. Nii-san's tired, so I wanted you to rest some more."

Ragna's expression softens when he notices what's on top of the tray that Jin's carrying - a bowl of freshly-cooked udon, its scent redolent in the musty air of their cramped room. He tries to sit up so Jin wouldn't have to babysit him so much, but his muscles don't allow him.

"Nii-san shouldn't push himself!" Jin stammers as he places the tray by the bedside table.

Ragna mutters a  _tch_ , but collapses into the mattress anyway. "Don't... tell me what to do..." 

Jin frowns worriedly, and reaches for the pair of chopsticks. He traps a piece of noodle between the sticks and holds it out for Ragna. "Here."

Ragna reluctantly takes a mouthful. He slurps as he wolfs the noodles down, with Jin constantly telling him to be careful so he wouldn't scald his tongue, but Ragna didn't seem to mind. The bowl is empty before they know it. 

Jin smiles at him bashfully and fidgets with his hands. "I-I hope Sister and I's cooking isn't bad..."

Ragna returns the smile, and messes his little brother's hair affectionately. "It was badass. Thank you, Jin." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sister's out for today. She's talking to some cat that Ragna thinks is pretty cool since he looks like Jubei, one of the Six Heroes. She said she'd be gone for a little while, so she let Ragna and his siblings have the day off.

The churchyard has a large field where Saya would get sunburns from playing tag with rabbits. Jin would wander around the trees sometimes, looking at an apple that he wish he could reach, while Ragna would watch from afar and look after his siblings. It was a special place for them, where they wouldn't worry about having mails or baskets to deliver, and just while away in the sunlight untroubled.

He'd been taking a class nap under the shade of a large tree when he awoke to scuttling footsteps and a light shake on his shoulder. Grunting drowsily, he forces his eyes to open to see Jin standing next to him, looking at Ragna with watery, puppy eyes.

"N-nii-san...?" Jin starts, clearly afraid. He seems to be clutching at the fabric of his pants. "I-I..."

Ragna gives him a minute to continue, but takes his educated guess when he won't speak up. "Scraped yourself?"

Jin nods. Ragna stretches his limbs and props himself on the tree to stand up, glancing at Saya from afar. Busy with rabbits again.

"Wait here," Ragna says, and saunters back to the church.

-

He comes back with a small, improvised first aid kit. Sister taught him about first aids before, and he'd done a few treatments on a couple of injured hikers while Sister was out, but it had been a considerable time since he'd last done one. The last thing they'd need is their budget taking a fall because of an infected leg.

Jin had already settled under the tree's shade, with Saya looking at the red scrape on his knee wide-eyed. She notices Ragna's footsteps and calls out for him.

"Nii-san! Jin-nii scraped himself!" Saya says, pointing at Jin's knee. He didn't look so happy with her pointing that out, but not so upset like usual. "We have to treat it before it gets infected!"

"Yeah, yeah, we will. Sit tight, alright, Jin?"

Jin nods obediently, and braces himself as Ragna takes the bottle of ethanol out. He had an experience with that before, and this was the only part he didn't look forward to getting treated.

"It might hurt a little," Ragna says as he dips a cotton ball with it. He brushes the roll over the wound and tries to keep his pace when he notices Jin trying to stifle a whimper. It isn't his first time with treating a wound, but his first one treating Jin. It's not that he minds handling his little brother - in fact, it's a responsibility that he should be taking. Though there was, perhaps, a little part in him that made him think he wasn't being enough of a brother to Jin...

"There." Ragna finishes with the dressing's knot. "I think that'll do."

A smile crawls its way on Jin's face, and he sits up to hug his big brother. Ragna is off-guard as he feels Jin's breath tickle his neck.

"Whoa-" Ragna balances himself only barely as Jin clings to him. "Hey, Jin. It's all fine, alright? I-it isn't anything super that I just did..."

Jin doesn't seem to hear whatever Ragna's saying. He pulls away, eventually, for Saya to give Ragna a basket of apples.

"Jin-nii and I collected all of these together for you," she chirps. "We hope you like them!"

"B-but I was the one that did the reaching..." Jin laments.

"You still needed help, though!"

"B-but...!"

Ragna shushes them both. Jin and Saya gasp at the same time, wide-eyed, seemingly scared that their big brother could be mad at them for 'fighting', but he doesn't look like he's in such a mood right now, with his eyes looking so sharp out of the blue. 

"Hey, Jin..." Ragna looks at his little brother solemnly. "Is this why you scraped yourself?"

Jin doesn't respond, but eventually he nods. He looks down at his bare feet, brushing the soil off his ankles.

Ragna sighs, and takes the basket from Saya. He gestures her to go off and play, which she happily obliges and runs off with the rabbits. "I told you not to do that again, didn't I? Sister even told you herself too. Why wouldn't you listen?"

"B-but I just..." Jin fidgets with his hands, and looks away to face the church. "I... I just wanted to give something to Nii-san..."

"For what? Treating your knee? You could've went to Sister then. I don't need you to do anything for me, Jin."

Jin shrinks at that, but continues himself. "N-no... It's just Nii-san's been being so nice to me. I-I just wanted to say thank you but in a special kinda way."

"And why do you need to? Like I said, you don't need to worry about me, Jin."

"B-but..." Jin trails off. He'd always said  _but_ too much. His silly little reasons always have another root to climb onto, one after the other. "I do worry about Nii-san. You're always pushing yourself. I wanna take care of you too. I wanna do it because I love you."


End file.
